crocfandomcom-20200214-history
Interactive Elements
An Interactive Element in the Croc series is something which Croc can interact with which isn't considered an enemy, protagonist or item. In Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Pits A Pit is something which Croc may fall into which will cause him to drop crystals or lose a life. They come in these types: 'Lava' Orange in colour, Lava is found on Forest Island. 'Freezing Water' Also known as Icy Water, this type of water is too cold for Croc to touch, let alone swim in. It is found only on Ice Island. 'Mud' Mud Pits are brown in colour and are found on Desert Island, although it is unknown why they would cause Croc any damage. 'Acid' Acid Pools (also known as Poison Pools) are only found in circular pits on the Desert Island. 'Cliff Edges/Bottomless Pits' Cliff edges are found on all islands and will cause Croc to lose a life regardless of how many crystals he has. Platforms These are commonly found in all levels in the game and come in many varieties, including stationary, unstable, moving and even ones which transport Croc to secret Bonus Areas. See the article for more details. Sparkling Stars Sparking Stars are a rare Interactive Element which when touched will transport him to a secret Bonus Area in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos. There are only 10 of these in the whole game and are usually found in obscure places in a level. By touching them, they will take Croc to a Bonus Area which usually contains Hearts and sometimes crystals Croc can collect. Some are found by carrying out an action, such as stomping on a platform, while others are found on special platforms and some found in parts of the level. Croc may leave the Bonus Area by touching the Sparkling Stars again, but if he dies during the bonus level, he is transported back to the main level and cannot return until restarting the level. See the Bonus Areas article for where these are located. Buttons/Switches A Button/Switch is red and is often found in some levels which when jumped on will activate a certain action, such as making platforms move or appear. Switches are referred to when they carry out an action and reset after a short time, allowing Croc to re-press the switch. Balloons Balloons are pink and carry Croc to another part of an area in a level. Once Croc is taken, he will let go and the Balloon will pop back to its original place. Cages Cages usually contain Gobbos or sometimes a Button or Switch and can only be unlocked by finding a Silver Key in the level. Wells Wells are circular holes which may contain a cave to explore or a Worm in a Well, which will try to hurt Croc if he gets too close. Some wells with a cork require Croc to stomp on the top to get into it. Most wells with Worms in have Jellies within them to stop him going further into the Well, apart from the first one in And So The Adventure Begins. A Worm in a Well can hide in a green Well and on one occasion a bricked Well (And So The Adventure Begins). They only appear on Forest Island, however, Worms in Wells also appear on Ice Island. There is also a Heart in one worm in a Well located in The Curvy Caverns. In Underground Overground, there are two Wells at the beginning of the level. The bottom one will lead to the rest of the level, but will miss a cave only reachable using the top Well. 'Desert Island Wells' On the Desert Island, there are different looking Wells which have the same function as normal wells. Croc can jump in them but they do not ever contain Worms or have corks on them, apart from in Leap of Faith and Trial on the Nile, which prevent Croc from going through them, unless he presses the nearby Red Button. Climbable Wall A Climbable Wall is used for Croc to climb up to reach a higher part of a level. It is distinguished by small notches in the wall against non-climbable walls. Beany Gong The Beany Gong is found in most levels other than Guardian levels (except the Secret Sentinel) and Secret Levels. When Croc tail attacks it, the level ends and Croc is able to choose another level. There are usually two Beany Gongs in each normal level; one outside the Crystal Door, and one within the area, in case the player does not have all Coloured Crystals. The only levels in which the Beany Gongs do not finish the level is Secret Sentinel, as there are four of them and the vibrations they make when all resonate are used to defeat The Secret Sentinel, and the Dungeon of Defright, which has four. Jellies 'In Croc: Legend of the Gobbos' Jellies are pink in colour and when Croc jumps on one, he is able to jump higher than he would with a regular jump. In the level Lights, Camel, Action!, if he stomps on the first Jelly he comes across in the fourth area three times, he is transported to a secret Bonus Area. Jellies used to be blue springs in the beta version of Croc, but they were changed for unknown reasons. 'In Croc 2' Note that they are also known as Gummis. In the second game, they are also used to bounce higher, but can only be purchased by Swap Meet Pete in his shop. As with most shop items, the maximum number of each type of Jelly is nine. They can be placed only onto Jelly Placeholders which will then enable Croc to bounce on the Jelly. If Croc uses a Jelly which doesn't give enough of a boost, i.e. using an Orange Jelly on a Red Jelly Placeholder, he will not be able to reach what was supposed to be reached with the correct Jelly, and will have to exit the level in order to correctly use that particular Jelly. It also works vice versa, as Red Jellies can be used on Orange Jelly placeholders, for example, but this is considered to be a waste of crystals/Red Jellies. 'Swap Meet Pete's Shop Prices' Monkey Bars Monkey Bars allow Croc to run along the top or swing underneath if he is able to in the level, usually to avoid falling into a Pit. Boxes 'Smash Boxes ' The most common type of box, which can contain the following: *5/10 Crystals *Gobbo *Coloured Crystal *Butterflies *Cog (only in The Tower of Power) If Croc dies during a level after finding a Gobbo or Coloured Crystal inside a box, the box will respawn, but if he attempts to open it, it will only contain non-interacting Butterflies. 'Push Boxes' This type of box is brown with a white arrow painted on it, and can be pushed along a set path which is used to reach places Croc usually cannot reach. 'Metal Boxes' This type of box is usually found in a stack of five and Croc must attempt to push them slightly to the side in order to climb on top of them like steps. They cannot be opened and will hurt Croc if any fall on him. They are only found in the level The Tower of Power, and the stack can be reset by jumping on the Switch nearby. 'Smash and See' Boxes The only purpose of this type of box is to break one open to cause a Spike Dantini to fall to its death, and is only found in the level Smash and See. Doors 'Regular Doors' These doors are found in almost every level and are brown, which open automatically when approached, to another part of the level. 'Crystal Doors ' Crystal Doors are found at the end of every normal level and require Croc to have collected all five Coloured Crystals from the level to enter. It always contains the sixth and final Gobbo and often contains a Crystal Door Challenge which Croc must complete to get the reward. 'Locked Doors' Locked Doors are reddish-brown with a padlock on it that can only be unlocked when Croc is carrying a Gold Key. 'Blocked Doors' In some levels, the game will not allow Croc to return through a door (usually a Crystal Door) once he has gone through. These usually appear to prevent Croc being able to restart a Mini-Game or Crystal Door Challenge. The level Dungeon of Defright will have all doors blocked after going through them, because it consists of almost entirely of Mini-Games. 'Balloon Man Door' This type of door is only found in the levels Dungeon of Defright and Crox Interactive. Croc must push the Balloon Man to one door, and only one door, which he must then repeatedly jump on a green pump nearby to over-inflate it and break open the door. If Croc over-inflates it when not at a door, it will re-inflate. Red Bricks In some levels, a line of Red Bricks will often hover over a Pit. If Croc steps on any part of the line of Bricks, the whole line will fall in a few seconds, which will then respawn after a few seconds. It is similar in function to the Unstable Platform. In the level The Tumbling Dantini, the Red Bricks do not hover over a deadly Pit, but actually requires Croc to stand in the middle and wait for it to fall in order to land on a Smash Box to get a Gobbo. Rafts A Raft is brown in appearance and is a type of platform consisting of what seems to be several logs. They will float along a path usually above a pit or cliff edge, soon after shrinking and respawning on the other end of its path. There is a Glitch in the level Leap of Faith in which sometimes the third platform will not disappear and will continuously float into the darkness. Cogs/Gears A Cog or '''Gear '''is a type of Platform in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos which is large and spins in a circle which Croc can stand on. In the level The Tower of Power, Gears are found in Smash Boxes and are used to make larger Gears turn to complete a part of the level. Category:Croc: Legend of the Gobbos Category:Croc 2 Category:Interactive Elements Category:Main Articles